


Take Care of My Heart

by Jishubunny



Series: Exchange of Beating Hearts [2]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Fluff, Hearts, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 03:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jishubunny/pseuds/Jishubunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Hankyung exposed his heart, Kibum politely declined, so Hankyung exposed to heart to others causing it to break each time.  Will Kibum be able to fix Hankyung's heart?</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <img/></p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Take Care of My Heart

The first time I exposed my heart was to Kibum. I wanted to give it to him but he politely declined “I’m sorry. I need to concentrate on my studies." His gentle rejection only hurt my heart a bit. I’m happy that we are good friends now.  
  


Like Kibum, I tried to concentrate on my studies. But I got distracted by Heechul. He had beautiful features that attracted many people including me. However, he rejected everyone who offered their heart to him. Even though I knew about this, I still offered my heart to him. Heechul held my heart in his hand, took a good look at it before throwing it to the trash bin just like the others. It hurt a billion times more than Kibum’s rejection.  
  


Kibum took my heart out from the trash bin. He cleaned it before giving it back to me. He told me that my heart wasn’t broken. How can it be not broken when I feel so much pain right now? He told me that what I feel right now is rejection but it’s not a real heartbreak yet. He told my heart to be strong because a heartbreak will hurt much more than how I feel right now.  
  


The next time I gave my heart. I tried my best to be cautious. I gave it to Henry and told him to be careful with it. But Henry became clumsy and careless. My heart slipped from his hands and fell on the floor. He even accidentally stepped on it which caused a crack on my heart. It’s not a heartbreak yet. It’s just a crack.  
  


Eeteuk was the first person who gave his heart to me. I took good care of his heart because it was the first time I received a heart. As time went by, I decided to give my heart to him. But one day, he returned my heart and asked me to return his heart. I was glad to see that nothing bad happened to my heart. I asked why he wanted his heart back. He said he wanted to give it to someone else. I felt more cracks on my heart. Is this close to how a heartbreak feels like? I really loved him but I’m not selfish to keep his heart all to myself. I gave it back to him and hoping that he will give it back to me again someday.  
  


Kibum asked me how I was. He was busy with his studies while I was busy with my love life (and studies too!!!) so we haven’t had much interaction or hanged out with each other. My heart wasn’t doing good. It had some cracks. I envied Kibum’s heart. It was healthy, beautiful and even his heartbeat sounded nice as if it was a musical instrument being played.  
  


The next person that I exchanged hearts with was Siwon. My relationship with him was like my relationship with Eeteuk. Nice, sweet and loving. Everybody thought that we were the perfect couple but then, Siwon started to change and so did our relationship. As we had more fights and arguments, my heart kept on cracking. One day, we had a really huge fight. Out of anger, Siwon threw my heart to the ground. My heart that was full of cracks finally broke into million pieces.  
  


That was the end of our relationship. I found out that Siwon was actually a two-faced liar, a big time playboy and such a money face. I thought everything was too good to be true and in reality, it was all fake. I finally experienced a heartbreak. I loved him too much. I gave him everything. Now, what’s left of me? Nothing. Not even my precious heart.  
  


Kibum asked where my heart was. I told him that I don’t know and I don’t care because I don’t need it anymore. I did not bother to pick up the pieces of my broken heart on the floor because having a heart only made me experienced pain that I don’t want to experience again.  
  


“I heard that you and Siwon broke up so I assume that you are experiencing a heartbreak right now. You probably don’t want me to see your broken heart. That’s why I told you to be strong. It’s not easy to love someone.”  
  


“Don’t talk as if you know about love. You never even had a relationship. All you do is study, study and STUDY!!!”  
  


Because of my broken heart, I became cold and bitter towards everybody and even to my close friends. However, Kibum kept up with me. He would listen to my rants and try to calm me down. He would talk and even literally punch some sense into me. We fought and argued a lot too but our fights aren’t the same with my fights with Siwon. I know that Kibum’s anger and arguments was because he cares for me. Everything he did, even though it made me hate him sometimes, was all for my own good.  
  


There are times when I have nothing to do, I would just watch and observe people. Whenever I see a couple, it made me reminisce my past relationships. I probably won’t admit this to anyone but I actually long for someone to love me. I already got over the break up. I know I’m ready to enter into another relationship again but I couldn’t because I lost my heart. How could anyone believe me when I say that I love them when I have no heart to offer?  
  


“What’s this?” I know exactly what it was in my hands but I just needed to heart the words to confirm it.  
  


“My heart.” Kibum knew that I recognized his heart but he’s always the type to answer the questions politely even if those questions are jokes or sarcasm.  
  


“I can’t accept it.”  
  


“Why not? You don’t love me?”  
  


“No, it’s not that I don’t love you.” Does this mean that I love him? Well, I don’t see why not. He had always been there for me and after everything he had done for me, there’s no reason not to love him. “I really do love you.” I confirmed my feeling towards myself and to him. “I’m just afraid to break such a beautiful heart.”  
  


“Would you believe me if I say that my heart had been broken before?”  
  


“No way! It’s too….beautiful.”  
  


“I was never into a relationship but I loved one person a lot. When that person chose to be with someone else, it broke my heart entirely. That’s why I decided to concentrate of my studies. When you offered your heart to me, I was still having a heartbreak so I couldn’t accept your heart back then.”  
  


“I can’t give you my heart anymore. It broke into a million pieces. I lost it when I had a fight with Siwon. Another reason that I can’t accept your heart is because I don’t have my heart to give it to you in return.”  
  


I was surprised when another heart was placed on my other hand. It was a beautiful heart. No cracks. No bruises. No missing pieces. It was healthy, red and beating alongside with Kibum’s heartbeat. I almost didn’t recognize my own heart.  
  


“I picked up the pieces of your heart. It took me a long time to fit in the right piece at the right place. Jigsaw puzzles would probably have been a lot easier. With time, care and love, your heart healed as if it hadn’t been broken. I think your heart is far more beautiful than mine.”  
  


“Thank you for fixing my heart and for loving me, Kibum.”  
  


“Let take care of each other’s hearts, Hankyung.”  
  


And our hearts beat as one.  
  


THE END

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a part of my Exchange of Beating Hearts series. If you liked this fic, I suggest you check out the other fics under this series.
> 
> Fic poster is credited to the artist's name found in the poster. Comment you thoughts, suggestions, reactions, and requests.


End file.
